Cloud Burst
by minhyung-jaem
Summary: Hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebencian seseorang yang kau sayangi. Jika Jaemin punya kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, ia lebih memilih untuk tak terlahir ke dunia ini. [NCT fanfic! - Brothership! Hansol, Yuta, Jaemin - slight MarkMin!]


**Cloud Burst © minhyung-jaem**

 **.**

 **Na Jaemin, Nakamoto Yuta & Ji Hansol (NCT)**

 **(Slight) MarkMin**

 **.**

 **Brothership / Family / (Slight) Romance**

 **.**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT are owned by SM Town and their own self. The idea of this story belongs to kak **Nisha_bacon627 ^^**

**.**

Bunyi musik klasik pada restoran kecil yang cukup ramai itu tak cukup keras untuk mengalahkan kebisingan dari para pengunjung. Beberapa pelayan berseragam kaus berkerah coklat berkeliaran. Ada yang membawa pesanan, ada pula yang memegang _note_ kecil, –bisa terlihat sedang menanyakan menu apa saja yang akan dipesan para pengunjung. Salah satunya pelayan lelaki dengan _name tag_ , Park Jaemin, yang tertera di dada kiri atasnya.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , dua _Beijing fried rice_ dan, eum... Doyoung _hyung_ , dua _orange juice_." Kepala Jaemin menyembul dari pintu yang menguhubungkan ruangan yang dipenuhi para pengunjung dengan pintu dapur. Teriakannya yang cukup nyaring membuat beberapa orang yang pekerja di dapur menengok ke arahnya, walaupun hanya dua koki yang menjadi tujuannya.

Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Taeyong tersenyum seraya mengacungkan ibu jari kepadanya –bermaksud mengiyakan, sebelum kembali memotong beberapa bawang putih menjadi irisan-irisan kecil. Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya Doyoung hanya bersiul keras sambil mengangguk.

Setelah yakin, ia menutup kembali pintu, kemudian beranjak ke kasir, dimana seorang lelaki tampan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kun _hyung_ , ini pesanan meja nomor dua. Aku sudah menyampaikannya pada Taeyongdan Doyoung _hyung_." Kun hanya mengangguk, kemudian sibuk mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas _note_ kecil yang diberikan Jaemin padanya.

Baru saja Jaemin akan beranjak, Kun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat pucat." Kun kini menatap Jaemin intens.

Jaemin menggaruk pipinya canggung, kemudian tersenyum, "Tak apa hyung. Lagipula _shift_ ku berakhir tiga puluh menit lagi." Kun diam. Jaemin memang tak bisa dipaksa. Mau berbuat apa lagi dirinya menghadapi seorang _workaholic_ seperti Jaemin?

Dengan desahan berat Kun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi awas saja jika kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit. Aku tak mau buang tenaga untuk mengurusi pegawaiku yang keras kepala sepertimu."

Jaemin terkikik kecil, kemudian mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kun memandangi Jaemin yang beranjak menjauh darinya, tatapan bingung terpancar disana. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jaemin melamar pekerjaan di restoran kecil miliknya di umurnya yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Dari cara berpakaiannya saja ia bisa tahu jika Jaemin bukanlah anak sembarangan. Sebenarnya cukup menyesal dan ragu dirinya mempekerjakan anak itu, tapi ia tak sanggup menolak ketika melihat tatapan memohon yang dilemparkan Jaemin padanya, terlihat sangat membutuhkan. Lagipula, ia juga masih merasa kekurangan karyawan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, melihat perkembang pekerjaannya, ia tak lagi menyesal. Pekerjaan Jaemin cukup membuat ia dan teman-temannya puas.

Bunyi bel berdering tanda pesanan pelanggan telah selesai berbunyi, cukup menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya tentang Jaemin, bertepatan dengan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu yang kembali membawa sebuah kertas _note_ kecil yang sama seperti yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

Kun meraih nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua _orange juice_ dan dua piring Beijing _fried rice_ , dari sebuah celah yang cukup lebar untuk mentransfer pesanan dari dapur kepadanya. Kemudian melirik kepada tumpukan kertas _note_ kecil yang ujung kertasnya ditusukkan pada

"Ini pesananmu kan?" Jaemin mengangguk kecil, sebelum meraih nampan itu dari tangan Kun.

"Itu hyung, pesanan baru." Karena tangannya yang penuh, Jaemin hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya sebagai isyarat dimana ia menaruh note pesanan pelanggan yang baru saja diberikannya.

"Ok! Hati-hati membawanya Jaemin-ah."

" _Arasseo_ , _hyung_."

 **.**

Jaemin melirik jam _digital_ yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

21.00

"Sudah cukup malam." Ia menggumam. Sebenarnya _shift_ nya bekerja telah selesai dua jam yang lalu, tapi karena mereka hampir kehabisan bahan untuk membuat Beijing _fried rice_ , yang notabene adalah makanan favorit dari hampir sebagian pelanggan restoran kecil itu, jadilah dirinya yang _free_ pergi membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Ditambah lagi inisiatif dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Ten yang bertugas untuk mencuci semua piring. Tak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja melihat _hyung_ nya yang mirip kelinci itu kualahan berkutat dengan piring-piring yang bertumpuk, membuatnya ingin ikut membantu. Tak heran jika seperti itu, karena pelanggan hari ini cukup banyak untuk membuat restoran kecil itu terlihat penuh sesak.

Jaemin menyampirkan tasnya pada salah satu punggungnya, sebelum mengunci _locker_ miliknya dan membiarkan kuncinya tergantung disana begitu saja. Tak apa, pikirnya. Toh tak ada barang penting di dalam sana dan lagipula semua pelayan di restoran ini tak akan melakukan hal buruk, yeah seperti mengambil barang orang lain. Walaupun baru tiga minggu bekerja di restoran kecil ini, ia juga sudah cukup mengenal semua pekerjanya.

Ada Kun sebagai pemilik restoran, dengan beberapa teman dekatnya yang memiliki bakat menjadi seorang koki yang ikut membantu, Taeyong, Doyoung, Renjun –adik Kun yang seumuran dengannya, dan Ten yang sebenarnya tak berbakat dalam urusan dapur, tapi tetap berniat membantu sahabat baiknya menjalankan restoran ini. Ada juga beberapa pelayan –seperti dirinya yang tak terlalu dikenalnya, tapi cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang baik.

KRIET

Jaemin yang baru saja akan berajak dari ruang ganti, sedikit terlonjak mendapati Renjun yang berpaspasan ingin masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Kau akan pulang?" Jaemin mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil, mengangkat sebelah bahu yang menjinjing tas ranselnya.

"Baiklah... Um, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati." Renjun meraih pundaknya sesaat, sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, meninggalkannya yang juga mulai mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari restoran kecil itu.

Cuaca malam ini cukup membuat Jaemin kembali merapatkan jaket hitam tipisnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak membawa jaket tebalnya tadi, padahal ia sudah melihat ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan malam ini kemungkinan akan terjadi badai.

Jalanan yang ia lewati cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sambil berjalan cepat, termasuk dirinya.

Terang saja, siapa yang mau berada di jalanan di saat akan badai seperti sekarang ini?

Jaemin ingin cepat-cepat menghangatkan diri di _bath up_ dengan air hangat dan setelah itu tidur bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

'Ah! Hansol _hyung_!'

Jaemin meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya –telepon genggam, kemudian menekan lama salah satu tombol di sampingnya.

 **Hansol** _ **hyung**_

Benar dugaannya, tak sampai satu menit ia mengaktifkan telepon genggamnya, nama itu yang tertera pada layar telepon genggamnya yang sekarang bergetar dalam genggamannya.

Ia tersenyum, seraya menekan tombol hijau pada telepon genggamnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

" _Ada apa? Kau masih bertanya? Kenapa handphone-mu tak kau aktifkan? Ugh!_ _Kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapakan? Beritahu hyung dimana lokasimu sekarang dan hyung akan menjemputmu_." Samar-samar Jaemin mendengar suara _hyung_ nya mengomelinya di seberang sana dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ya, karena ia menjauhkan benda itu beberapa senti dari telinganya. Bisa tuli ia jika mendengar omelan _hyung_ nya dengan _speaker_ yang sangat dekat dengan telinga.

Setelah yakin Hansol telah selesai dengan omelannya, Jaemin kembali mendekatkan telepon genggamnnya ke telinganya.

"Ugh.. _Hyung_ , _mianhae_. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, tak lama lagi akan sampai. Jadi, hyung-,"

Perkataannya terpotong, dan ia tahu itu akan terjadi sebelumnya.

" _Jangan banyak alasan. Beritahu dimana lokasimu sekarang dan hyung akan kesana menjemputmu!_ " Untung saja kali ini volume suara Hansol sedikit normal, walaupun Jaemin tahu _hyung_ nya sedang berusaha menahan emosi disana.

Jaemin menyerah.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hansol, kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati matanya menangkap toko roti yang berada di ujung jalan. Toko roti Dongwan, ia ingat sewaktu kecil ayahnya sering mengajak ia dan _hyung_ nya kesana, kemudian disambut dengan senyuman oleh pria paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah Kim Dongwan, pemilik toko roti di ujung jalan itu atau biasanya disebut oleh para pelanggannya. Rasa roti-roti buatannya tak perlu ditanyakan, baru sekali mencicipi dan kau akan memberikan acungan jempol padanya. Tapi sekarang ia hanya sesekali pergi ke toko itu, hanya jika ada kesempatan dan sang kakak sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, semenjak Hansol memimpin salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya, waktu yg ia habiskan bersama Hansol semakin berkurang. Ia juga tak bisa lagi pergi dengan ayahnya, mengingat waktu ayahnya yang cukup tersita untuk mengurus perusahaan utama.

"Hyung tahu toko roti milik Dongwan _ahjussi_ kan? Aku ada di sekitar jalan itu."

"Toko roti Dongwan _ahjussi_? PARK JAEMIN! KAU TAHU ITU JAUH DARI RUMAH KAN?! HYUNG KESANA SEKARANG! INGAT! JANGAN BERGERAK DARI TEMPATMU!"

Jaemin mendesah berat mendengar sambungan telepon telah diputuskan.

Ugh... Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi telinganya harus bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mencoba tak mendengar omelan sang kakak, lagi, tapi kali ini secara langsung.

"Huh..." Jaemin mendesah berat. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut akan dimarahi Hansol, tapi karena sifat protektif yang Hansol berikan padanya. Ia mengerti Hansol bersikap seperti itu karena menyayanginya, tapi... itu berlebihan, setidaknya begitu menurutnya. Maksudnya, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. 

**.  
**

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 22.00 ketika Hansol membuka sedikit kasar pintu rumah megah miliknya dengan diikuti seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya –Jaemin, yang terlihat sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena takut? Mungkin, iya. Pasalnya, kali ini adalah kali pertama kakak sulungnya ini terlihat begitu marah dengannya, tidak seperti biasanya, yang mana Hansol akan segera mendingin ketika melihat wajah bersalah adik bungsunya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini Park Jaemin? _Hyung_ sudah mentolerir segala alasanmu yang mengatakan ada pelajaran tambahan atau belajar bersama teman-temanmu, tapi kali ini _hyung_ sudah tak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi. Mulai besok, kau harus pulang paling lambat jam empat sore."

"Tapi hyu-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Park Jaemin!"

Jaemin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas ujung blazer seragam sekolahnya –yang dipakainya kembali setelah bekerja agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih pada Hansol tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sehingga sering pulat larut malam.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku mohon hyung. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk melindungi diriku. Aku butuh kebebasan." Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung pada kedua mata _onyx_ Hansol.

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

" _Hyung_ -,"

"SEKARANG PARK JAEMIN!"

Ia tak bisa lagi membantah sekarang. Hansol sudah melewati batas pikirnya, dan jika ia meneruskan perdebatan ini, akan bertambah lagi hubungan persaudaraan yang renggang di dalam rumah megah itu.

Dengan sedikit mendengus kesal, Jaemin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Entah karena terlalu serius memikirkan perdebatannya dengan sang kakak sulung, ia tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai orang itu membuka suaranya, yang membuat Jaemin seketika membatu pada pertengahan anak tangga dengan memegang trali besi di sampingnya erat.

"Hai adikku tersayang." Orang itu berjalan melewatinya, seperti _slow motion_ , sampai ia berhenti dari tiga anak tangga di atas Jaemin.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat untuk menarik perhatian semua orang Park Jaemin?" Secara sponton wajah Jaemin terangkat, memperhatikan seseorang yang menyapanya barusan. Ia bisa melihat lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tertawa kecil, lebih terkesan meremehkan.

Jaemin tak menjawab. Bibirnya kelu. Hanya matanya yang menampakkan ekspresi tak mengerti dan kesedihan yang menatap lurus pada mata coklat indah –yang penuh kebencian di hadapannya ini, seseorang yang memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti dirinya, keturunan mata indah dari Ibu mereka, tak seperti mata onyx milik Hansol yang didapatkan dari sang ayah.

Tatapan yang saling beradu itu terhenti ketika orang itu membalikkan punggungnya, kembali menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum memasuki sebuah kamar dan menutupnya dengan suara berdebam yang cukup membuat Jaemin sedikit terlonjak dari posisi diamnya.

Orang itu, Park Yuta, kakak keduanya setelah Hansol, yang hanya terpaut dua tahun di atasnya dan tiga tahun di bawah Hansol.

Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, tentu saja –sama seperti Hansol. Kedua kakaknya itu sama-sama tampan, tinggi, dengan kulit pucat yang entah kenapa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sama sepertinya, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek jika di bandingkan dengan kedua kakaknya.

Park Yuta.

Nama yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia meluangkan waktunya untuk bekerja sambilan, sedangkan ia memiliki uang yang lebih dari kata cukup, dan nama yang juga menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya terus dihantui rasa bersalah sejak hari pertama ia dilahirkan ke muka bumi ini.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Vocab :**

1\. Hyung = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki (dari adik laki-laki)

2\. Arasseo = Aku mengerti

3\. Mianhae = Maaf

4\. Ahjussi = Paman

.

Hallo semuanya. Saya author baru dan mohon bimbingannya. Ide FF ini dari Kak Nisha_bacon627 (Makasih kak *hugs ^^). Mungkin FF ini bakalan lebih banyak brothershipnya, tapi berhubung saya suka MarkMin, jadilah ada couple itu diselipin. Mudah-mudahan responnya bagus, jadi saya bisa yakin melanjutkan FF ini. Terimakasih. Don't Forget to RnR


End file.
